


Sharing

by Hester (hester4418)



Series: Guess Who? [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Guess the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written in response to VAMB's "Guess the Pairing Anniversary Event 2014". The object was to write short stories about any pairing of established characters without mentioning any names, and then for the readers to guess the protagonists. Come and have a try! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written December 2013.
> 
> The correct pairing is listed at the bottom of the story - I've put in some spoiler space, so if you want to guess, don't scroll down too quickly!

She never thought she'd be jealous, but now she is.

She comes home in the afternoon from a carefree day of shopping with her new best friend. After almost two months of endless debriefings they finally got two days off, and they decided to be completely selfish for a change. They both needed this time, to remember that they can be _women_ again, and that their friendship can blossom now in the absence of rank.

Their families understood and let them go, only requesting they be home for dinner. Their day was bright, filled with laughter. As Voyager's most famous and highest ranked female officers, they turned quite a few heads; but most people in the streets are too intimidated to approach them, and so they were mostly left in peace.

The two women part ways at the transport station and she comes home, smiling widely, almost skipping with joy – until she finds her manin bed with _her_. Not the shopping companion; she's innocent of all meddling. No, it's the other female in his lifewho wormed her way into his heart in no time at all.

His body is protectively curled around hers, his large hand gripped tightly in her smaller one. There are matching smiles on both their faces, smiles of bliss. Even though they first met properly barely eight weeks ago, it is obvious how close they are. He adores her, and he would do anything to make her happy.

The observer turns away, tears of shame stinging her eyes. She knows it is wrong to feel jealous, and if she told anyone about it they'd surely scold her. It's just that she still has a hard time getting used to sharing his affections. It is silly, really – it took so long for her to allow him close enough to love her, and now she acts as if he belongs to her alone. Instead, she should be grateful for what they have, together.

A sound comes from the bedroom, and she turns back to investigate.

Both of them are stirring, but the girl's eyes open first. She stares up at the intruder, brown eyes meeting their eerily similar counterparts. And then she smiles happily and extends her arms, beckoning the observer closer.

An answering smile appears on the woman's face, and suddenly all her feelings of jealousy are forgotten. She joins them on the bed, entwining her legs with his but taking care not to squash the small body between them.

His eyes open halfway. "Hi, beautiful," he says drowsily and reaches across the space to brush his fingers over her cheek.

"Hi," she replies. "Did you two have a good nap?"

"Mmh," he nods, distracted by the gurgling sounds coming from between them. Then he looks up at her again, love shining from his eyes. "We missed you though."

She feels tears gathering again, but this time, they are tears of joy. "I missed you, too."

-==/ The End \==-

SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER  
SPACE  


_-==/ B’Elanna Torres, Tom Paris and Miral; with Kathryn Janeway mentioned at the beginning \==-_

_Since B'Elanna didn't appear in any of my other GTP stories, I added this one just for her. :-)_


End file.
